


Blue Streak

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death Mentioned, Crying, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Swearing, angst at the end, but it happened in the movie so, for reader, stark sibling reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: You are Tony Stark's younger sibling in your early 20s. After you experimented on yourself to give yourself powers, you became an important asset to the team. As the team took on a HYDRA base, a streak of blue caught your eyes and you caught his. Could you convince him to join the right side?
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Blue Streak

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on May 10, 2016 to Tumblr_
> 
> Requested by anon  
> "Hi! Sorry it's long, but could I get a Pietro x reader where (Y/N) Stark is a key asset to the avengers. When she runs into Pietro for the first time they both catch the others eye even though they're "enemies". It becomes a teasing match between them every time they encounter one another. In Sokovia, Pietro asks (Y/N) to marry him only after knowing her a few days, she says maybe, but wants to say yes. After the fight is over and (Y/N) finds out that Pietro is dead, she is unconsolable."
> 
> I'm sorry there are so many time skips but I had to do that for it to be able to fit in multiple days. This takes place during the Age of Ultron movie!

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Steve yelled to you.

You started to run to your next target. That was, until you saw a flash of blue run past you. You stopped moving to see if you could figure out what it was that passed you. The next thing you knew, you were being flicked multiple times on your head.

"What the...?" You mumbled to yourself.

Then, you were spun around. "You didn't see that coming- Woah." The blue streak turned out to be a boy, who seemed to be around your age and had an accent.

"What was that, Starkling?" Clint asked.

You didn't reply to Clint but stared at the boy who spun you around. He was definitely attractive, but was on the wrong team.

"(Y/N)!" Your brother called. "What was that?" Tony snapped you out of your daydream.

"Oh! Uh, there's an enhanced." You spoke quietly, and the man ran off when he heard you speak.

"Enhanced?" Steve said.

A second later, Clint groaned. "Yeah, enhanced."

"Clint's hit!" Natasha yelled.

You got over to where you were headed initially, and began to fight off some of the agents.

You tried not to use what you had, but it was getting so much easier to shoot people.

"Do I need to help Clint?" You asked as you fought off other agents.

"No, no, this is one I don't think you'll be able to help with. Your power isn't strong enough yet." Tony said.

You sighed at yourself. About a year ago, you decided that you wanted to be of some help to the Avengers and your brother. So after experimenting on some random animals, you found that needed a nice home, you figured out that you, being the little, smart sibling of Tony Stark, could work on yourself. Of course, no one wanted you to put your life on the line by doing this, but you insisted.

So after a few days of work and experiments, you had gained the powers you wanted. You couldn't really explain how it happened; it just did. And you vowed you wouldn't experiment on anyone else, as if it weren't for Tony, you might not even be here today.

So after those experiments, you made it out with the random power of controlling fire, and the one you were actually aiming for: healing.

But of course, the healing was much weaker than you had wanted it to be. You didn't even try to get those fire powers- it just happened. Maybe it was a good fluke, though; you could be more help than you originally thought you'd be. That's why you asked if you could help Clint; maybe it was something you could heal.

But when the mission ended, and the Avengers were back in holding Loki's scepter, Dr. Cho was called to save Clint.

\---

You hated to admit it, but you couldn't stop thinking about the blue streak. You had found out that his name was Pietro Maximoff, and he has a twin who is also enhanced. They work for HYDRA- so you knew you were automatically enemies.

You went with the Avengers to find Ultron and figure out what the vibranium would be used for, and Blue Streak was there. Apparently, Tony had done something to make the twins mad at him, so maybe it's best if they don't find out you're related.

He saw you, and you kept staring at one another. He kept running past you and flicking the side of your head to mess with you. You'd trip him every once in a while. Instead of fighting, it turned into a teasing match. Like, a game, almost.

"What are you doing?" Steve ran past you. "Are you playing games?!"

"Just confusing the enemy!" You smiled at him.

Steve nodded, unsure of your plan. And so it escalated.

All of a sudden, you were outside of the fight. And Blue Streak was standing right in front of you. "You sure you're working for the right team?" He asked. "With the Stark?"

You nodded, cocking an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm working for the right side. You, on the other hand, should reconsider."

"For such an attractive person, we might reconsider. But with who is on your team, it ruins it all." He said back.

"You're working for the wrong guy!" You yelled at him. "Ultron is evil!"

"Yes, yes, Ultron is evil, Tony Stark is good. It is Opposite Day, yes?" He asked. "For such a beauty, you need to get your facts straight."

"Starkling, come in." Natasha's voice rang through. "Where did you go? You were here one second, and now-" Blue streaks flashed in front of you again. "You're back?"

"I don't know what happened." You lied to Natasha. She'd probably kill you for not using your advantage to kill the enemy. It wasn't worth all the complaining and lecturing.

\---

After a few days passed, you walked into Tony's lab and almost fell down. "What are they doing here?" You pointed to the Maximoff twins.

The Blue Streak, Pietro, smirked at you. "Sadly, you were right. But, I am not saying Tony Stark is a good man."

"He does kinda suck." You shrugged, joking to your brother.

Steve and Tony went back to arguing about the tank as Pietro walked over to you. "So-"

"Stay away from my sibling," Tony yelled.

"Sibling?" Pietro asked. "Stark is your brother?"

You nodded. "Did I forget to mention that? Wow, I bet you didn't see that coming!"

Pietro rolled his eyes at you for using his phrase against him; it seemed the whole world was.

After the chaos of The Vision happened, Pietro got right back to his conversation.

You guys began to talk as everyone else was discussing battle plans. You didn't really say much at all to his twin; it was just you and Pietro continuing your teasing from a few days back.

You seemed to have a lot in common. Sense of humor, enhancements, making fun of Tony, it was going great.

You found out he was actually from Sokovia- which explains the accent. And to say the least, Tony was not very happy that you were talking to the Blue Streak.

You and Pietro got along well. He tended to compliment you multiple times- half the time in Sokovian. You didn't exactly know what he was saying, but he told you it was a compliment.

"Come on; we have to get going." Someone called after discussing the plan of attack. It was actually going to be around two days until the plan would even go into action.

"I'm sorry," Pietro said and turned your face back to his, and kissed you.

He ran away right after it- he didn't give you much time to react. But, after kissing him, you knew that this would end up ending either great, like a relationship, or horrible, like a broken heart.

\---

Before the battle of Sokovia, you realized how hard you had fallen for Pietro. You didn't even know how it happened- it just did.

And he was completely head over heels for you. And he knew that it had only been a few days of knowing each other, but this was his first time in a big battle- what if he didn't make it out? He had to ask you.

As Cap was giving his 'if you die, walk it off.' speech, Pietro had found his way over to where you were. "Look, I know it has been only a few days of knowing each other, but ever since I laid eyes on you, I fell in love. It is so cliche, but it is true. If I do not come out of this battle, I wanted to make sure I would ask you. Would you do me the favor and marry me?"

This took you by surprise. Sure, you wanted to be with him- but marry? It's only been a little while of knowing each other!

"Pietro, I don't know. How about I tell you _maybe_ and give you a real answer later?" You asked.

He nodded. "Fair for me." And he planted another kiss on you- and ran away again.

"Damn bastard, always running away from me." You muttered under your breath as you began to shoot at Ultron's robots.

\---

Crying was all you could feel. You had been crying for so many days now. You and Wanda talked together, getting to know each other after such a bad thing happened.

As soon as you heard Pietro had been shot and wouldn't make it, you ran to him and yelled at him on the ground, crying out. "Yes, I will, Pietro! Don't go." Of course, everyone was confused, but you knew that when he asked you to marry him, you so dearly wanted to say yes. And you didn't even get to give him a real answer.

Tony worried about you. He did everything he could; he just wanted to see you happy again. But, it was going to take a long time for you to be smiling and okay after finally realizing that there is such a thing as love at first sight, and losing it, just with a snap of the fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
